Dyskusja użytkownika:Sovq
Korupcja na Simspedii Witaj. Ostatnio administrator Simspedii Exe19 zachowuje się nieodpowiednio jak na swoje stanowisko. Niedawno był już de-adminowany za nieaktywność. Potem sprawa się rozwiązała, lecz dzisiaj dowiedzieliśmy się, że Exe przyjmuje łapówki za "ochronę" użytkowników przed karami i nie tylko. Sprzedaje on wspólną Simspedię! Nie wyjawił czym była ta łapówka, ale przyznał się do jej wzięcia. Prosił również Sandy97 o uciszenie sprawy, ale ta na szczęście odmówiła. Oskarżał także innych administratorów o branie rzekomych łapówek. Teraz twierdzi, że korupcja to żart. Prosimy Cię o pozbawienie go uprawnień biurokraty. Pozdrawiamy, , oraz 22:15, maj 13, 2012 (UTC) Sandy97 Z niewiadomego jakiego powodu adminka Sandy97 zaczęła kasować strony na Simspedii, nad którymi niektóre osoby pracowały tygodniami (dowód). Jest to dziwne, bo wcześniej zachowywała się wzorowo. Prosimy o szybkie odebranie jej uprawnień admina i biurokraty zanim zniszczy całą Simspedię. , , i 18:00, maj 24, 2012 (UTC) :Witam, powyższa sprawa już nie ważna. Ale i tak dziękujemy za Twoje szybkie działanie. Pozdrawiam, Jak wiesz jak sie robi cegiełki powiedz prosze :) a własnie sims 2012 Witaj Sovq. Mam do Ciebie prośbę, a właściwie dwie. Pierwsza: mógłbyć zdjąć uprawnienia Eru Iluvatarowi? Jego ostatnia edycja odbyła się chyba gdzieś tak pod koniec stycznia i było to pojedyncze dodanie infoboxu; ostatni wkład "stały" miał miejsce we wrześniu. Druga sprawa: na Bleach Wiki zauważyliśmy plakietki Rollback. Co mamy zrobić, aby były też tu? 08:13, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) 1. Założyłam już głosowanie na odbieranie uprawnień i jego pozytywnym zakończeniu będzie można odebrać Eru uprawenienia, tak? 2. Utworzyłam taki skrypt na Simspedii i zaimportowałam, jednak funkcja ta wciąż nie działa. Nie wiesz, od czego to zależy i jak należy zaimportować do naszego Common.js? 06:32, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) 1. Tak, wiemy, ale to była mała głupia kłótnia (naprawdę durna), poważnie, już nigdy więcej to się nie zdarzy, masz moje słowo. Nie ma przepychanek, tylko Exe19 się wykłóca :/ Ale - tak duża nieaktywność chyba coś znaczy, prawda? Jeżeli większość społeczności się zgodzi, chyba będzie można odebrać uprawnienia. 2. Dzięki za poprawkę, już działa :) Nie znałam licencji, przepraszam. Mój błąd. Nie wiesz, gdzie jest jakiś opis tej licencji, abym się mogła "dokształcić"? 07:52, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) Odbieranie uprawnień:Eru Iluvatar Witaj, pragnę Cię zawiadomić, iż głosowanie na odebranie uprawnień nieaktywnemu Eru Iluvatarowi dobiegło końca. Znajdziesz je w archiwum. Tak więc czy możesz już odebrać mu uprawnienie biurokraty? Pozdrawiam, Cyrk Witaj, Sovq. Sorki, że znowu zawracam Ci głowę, ale w tej chwili sprawa nie dotyczy Wiki Spore i jest... ważniejsza. Otóż nowa władza Simspedii (tzn. Sandy97, Medeline, Wojtexxx7) co chwilę odstawia straszne cyrki. Ciągle się kłócą, "odchodzą" (jak Jutka64, o którym już do Ciebie pisałem; przykładowo dzisiaj "odeszła" Medeline (potwierdzenie), za którą chce odejść Sandy97) i dokonują innych tego typu nieodpowiednich akcji. Ponadto używają niecenzuralnych słów, wywyższają się i obrażają niewygodnych im userów (np. Exe-srexe od użytkownika Exe19 (który jest obrażany na potęgę)) i kasują ich komentarze (potwierdzenie (kilka stron dalej)). Dlatego też prosiłbym o pilną interwencję w tej sprawie i przywrócenie Simspedii jej dawnego spokoju. Pozdrawiamy i 17:42, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) PS: Adminka Medeline znowu miała swoją huśtawkę nastroju = wahanie decyzji (których ona i Sandy mają tak dużo, że zakłóca to działanie Simspedii), w związku z czym postanowiła wrócić. To nie jest w porządku. Należy coś z tym zrobić. :Pozwólcie, że się wtrącę. O co wam PiotrkuD i Ciastkoo chodzi? Hmmm... no więc tak. Notka była spowodowana właśnie przez irytujących mnie użytkowników - jest ich mało, nawet bardzo, ale niektórzy są nie znośni. Odejść było tylko 2. Ej, no sorra, ale odeszłam po raz pierwszy, a właściwie nie odeszłam, ponieważ to tylko notka, która miała sprawdzić jak zareagują inni. Teraz na prawdę zamierzałam odejść, jednak przyjaciółki z innej wiki kazały mi to przemyśleć. Postanowiłam wrócić jeszcze dziś — sorra jak zrobiłam coś źle, ale myślałam, że wiki jest otwarta dla wszystkich i mogę wrócić. Exe19 został już przeze mnie przeproszony, przeze mnie i Sandy97. Może i zdarzyło mi się nie raz wywołać jakąś kłótnię, ale zawsze starałam się żeby szczęśliwie się ona zakończyła. Pozdrawiam, 19:40, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Nie jestem w stanie rozstrzygnąć tego typu sporów za Was. Ufam, że obecna administracja ma na uwadze przede wszystkim dobro wiki, nawet jeżeli zdarzy jej się przedramatyzować lub rozwiązać jakiś problem niezgodnie z oczekiwaniami innych edytorów. Oczywiście jeśli doszłoby do rażącego nadużywania uprawnień (masowy wandalizm, wyraźne działanie na szkodę wiki) mogę zainterweniować, jednak to Wy musicie ustalić zasady współpracy i komunikacji. Osobiście uważam, że na Simspedii jest trochę zbyt dużo emocji, które nie służą dobru projektu. — Sovq 06:42, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) ::: Ok, to teraz ja się włączę (Sovq pewnie i tak uważa nas za wariatów). Nie rozumiem tego ataku na mnie, Medeline i Wojtka. Ja bynajmniej poprawiłam swoje zachowanie, powyższe argumentuy to przysłowiowe odgrzewanie kotleta. O ile Med miała po prostu dość atmosfery, o tyle można.jej wybaczyć. Ja sama momentami mam ochotę odejść - ale panuję nad sobą i tego nie robię. Tak, wiem - nie jestem święta. Ale teraz unikam kłótni. Słucham innych i potrafię przeprosić. Mogę nawet oddać się pod nadzór "kuratora". Mnie naprawdę zależy na Simspedii. I ostatnia rzecz - totalnie nie rozumiem zarzutów pod adresem Wojtka. On nigdy nic złego nie zrobił. Dodam jeszcze - czemu Piotrek i Ciastkoo napisali to chwilę po odejściu Med? Czemu tak nagle? I czemu Piotrek, któremu ja ufałam i którego uważałam za przyjaciela, nagle o niczym mi nie mówiąc zwraca się przeciwko mnie? Popierając Ciastkoo, którego sam tak niedawno podejrzewał o spisek? Pozdrawiam i imieniu Simspedii przepraszam za problem, 09:47, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) :Także nie rozumiem zarzutów pod adresem Wojtka. Ja jedynie w tej sprawie mogę powiedzieć, że może i jest tu za dużo emocji. PiotrkowiD i Ciastkoo chodzi niby o spokój, ale jakoś kilka minut po moim odejściu weszłam na czat, by pożegnać się z Sandy. Krzyczeli "Nie odchodź!". Dobra, no to odeszłam na godzinę. Gdy wróciłam, co powiedział Ciastkoo? "WTF". Ja staram się robić co tylko mogę, aby wiki była lepsza. Nie nadużywam uprawnień, nie ma mowy. Kiedy banuję użytkowników to zawsze za coś – nigdy za widzi mi się. Pozdrawiam, 12:32, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) :Pozwolę się wtrącić - nikt mnie nie poparł, to ja poparłem. Tak, napisałem "wtf" - to prawda, tak jak pisałem Tobie: odchodzisz, wracasz, odchodzisz, wracasz... [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 13:07, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Czy mógłbyś sprawdzić, czy Medeline i Anessqa mają to samo IP? 15:49, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) :Te dwa konta dzielą jedno IP. Nie jest to jednak definitywnym dowodem, że wykorzystywane są przez jedną osobę. — Sovq 16:36, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Z góry przepraszam za odejście od zasad używania dyskusji użytkownika, lecz to jest konieczne aby odpowiedzieć. Jeśli już rozkręcamy wielostronicową polemikę, to czy nie lepiej przenieść ją w miejsce bardziej się do tego nadające, na przykład TUTAJ? Pozdrawiam 17:01, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) :Ale Exe, nikt tego poematu nie czyta, więc pisanie tam nie miałoby sensu. 17:09, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- A jednak. 6:56 6:50 PiotrekD IP to dowód 6:50 Iksnyz C'mors To samo ip to jeden z materiałów dowodowych 6:50 Wojtexxx7 dwa to nic 6:50 Ciastkoo a może zaraz się okaże, że ja i Med mają to samo IP - czy to normalne ? 6:50 Sandy97 IP to nie dowód 6:51 Wojtexxx7 właśnie 6:51 Iksnyz C'mors Może i nie, ale to podstawa do oskarżenia 6:51 Wojtexxx7 ale nic jej nie udowodnicie, nawet jeżeli coś zrobiła 6:51 Medeline Ja odchodzę. Teraz już na dobre. 6:51 Iksnyz C'mors Czemu nie udowodnimy? 6:51 Ciastkoo to jest dowód! na forach czasami jak ktoś ma to samo IP to bez dyskusji jest wyrzucany, a my tego nie chcemy wcale, niech po prostu się przyzna i tyle 6:52 Wojtexxx7 do czego ma się przyznać, skoro jest niewinna? 6:52 Ciastkoo a masz dowód? 6:52 Wojtexxx7 a Ty masz? 6:52 Ciastkoo tak. 6:52 Wojtexxx7 no chyba nie 6:52 Sandy97 Jej -.- 6:52 Wojtexxx7 IP to nie dowóc 6:52 Medeline Dobra, przyznaję się. Ale do tego, że to nie jest moje konto, tylko Rittap. 6:52 Wojtexxx7 dowód* 6:52 Iksnyz C'mors Dowód 6:52 Ciastkoo a więc Rittap to pewnie też Twoje multi? 6:52 Sandy97 Żal 6:52 Iksnyz C'mors To dlaczego z niego korzystasz? 6:53 Medeline Rittap to Rittap. 6:53 Iksnyz C'mors I piszesz z niego do siebie? 6:53 Medeline Moja przyjaciółka. 6:53 Iksnyz C'mors Mieszkasz z nią? 6:53 Ciastkoo jakim cudem macie to samo IP? 6:53 Medeline Ale założyła sobie drugie kotno. 6:53 Sandy97 Ale. Macie. Problemy. Nie Rittap nawet fejsa ma -.- 6:53 Ciastkoo i co w związku z tym? 6:53 Sandy97 Bo zaraz będzie, że Med to moje multi -.- 6:53 Iksnyz C'mors Szkoda, że nie skopiowałem rozmowy z kiedyś 6:54 Sandy97 Z kiedy? 6:54 Iksnyz C'mors Napisałaś coś w stylu "Rittap jest moją przyjaciółką, ale to, co złe, zwalam na nią" 6:54 Medeline No i...? 6:54 Iksnyz C'mors Nie pamiętam, jak to dokładnie brzmiało 6:54 Wojtexxx7 Iksnyz: byłem przy tym 6:54 Iksnyz C'mors No i to może być dowód pośredni 6:54 Medeline Tak, zwalam wszytko na nią! Ja sobie z niej wkółko żartuję! Przyznaję się bez bicia! 6:55 Iksnyz C'mors Czyli to Twoje konto, a nie jej? 6:55 Wojtexxx7 sam się z tego śmiałeś z niejIksnyz 6:55 Medeline Ale to tylko dlatego, że jest moją przyjaciółką. 6:55 Sandy97 Spokój! 6:55 Medeline Iksnyz, jakie kotno i kogo? 6:55 Clawdeena Lucia Wolf O co chodzi? 6:55 Ciaciek12 Nie ogarniam... 6:56 Iksnyz C'mors Anessqa 6:56 MultiGTAMISSION koty, koty, koty muszą być.. Jak nie ma kotów, to.. 6:56 Ciastkoo oo' 6:56 Wojtexxx7 ... 6:56 Iksnyz C'mors .___. 6:56 Medeline DOBRA, ANESSQA TO MOJE DRUGIE KOTNO! Szczęśliwi? 6:57 Iksnyz C'mors Tak ; * 6:57 Sandy97 Już wolę iść zakuwać tryb warunkowy 6:57 Iksnyz C'mors Tylko po co nas tak długo okłamywałaś? ;c 6:57 Sandy97 Daruj sobie to ; * 6:58 Medeline Mam was dosyć. Ja już wolę, żeby był Exe zamiast was trzech! 6:58 Ciastkoo wiemy 6:58 Iksnyz C'mors Teraz należy skopiować rozmowę XD 6:58 Ciastkoo ale on Ci na zawołanie nie przyjdzie, bo znalazłaś gorszych od niego 6:58 Clawdeena Lucia Wolf Zamiast jakich trzech? 6:58 Medeline No i? Nie musi przyjść, bo ja odchodzę. 6:59 Sandy97 Proszę, nie kłóćcie się! 6:59 Medeline Szczęśliwi teraz jesteście, tak!? Bo odchodzę? Bo mnie do tego zmusiliście? 6:59 Ciastkoo nikt Cię nie zmusza 6:59 Sandy97 Spoko Med! 6:59 Iksnyz C'mors Teraz całą winę zrzuć na nas 6:59 PiotrekD NIkt Cię nie zmusza @Iks: Ona właśnie to robi 6:59 Iksnyz C'mors Że to my zrobiliśmy Ci multikonto i kazaliśmy z niego korzystać 7:00 Sandy97 Uspokój się 7:00 Clawdeena Lucia Wolf Spppooookój! 7:00 Ciastkoo zmusiliśmy Cię tylko do powiedzenia prawdy, to coś złego? kłamstwo jest dobre? --' Rittap dołączył na czat. 7:00 Sandy97 Wyjdź z czatu 7:00 Medeline Sorra, Ciastkoo, ale zaraz mnie helper zbanuje za drgugie kotno. 7:00 Rittap Jj. 7:00 Iksnyz C'mors Zaraz mu wyślę logi rozmowy 7:00 Sandy97 Włącz Simsy 7:00 Ciastkoo nie ma za to bana chyba 7:00 PiotrekD Nie ma 7:00 Medeline Jasne. 7:00 Sandy97 @Ciastkoo - czasami 7:01 PiotrekD Oficjalnie. Tak naprawdę, to już 2 niewygodnych się pozbyli 7:01 Sandy97 Spoko 7:01 Ciastkoo ale skoro wiedziałaś, że jest ban, to po co robiłaś multi? 7:01 Medeline Sandy, mam im powiedzieć? 7:01 Sandy97 * spokój I sorry za lagi *telefon* 7:01 PiotrekD Co masz nam powiedzieć? 7:01 Sandy97 Nie ma 7:01 Medeline Sandy, mogę im powiedzieć? 7:01 PiotrekD Powiedz Tylko nie kłam 7:02 Ciastkoo rób co Ci mówi serce, a nie bądź czyjąś marionetką, by się pytać Sandy97 opuścił czat. Sandy97 dołączył na czat. 7:02 Ciastkoo o zgodę 7:02 Sandy97 Ok, powiem Sandy97 opuścił czat. 7:02 Medeline O co chodziło z tym kontem? O to: Ja i Sandy chciałyśmy zobaczyć co się tu dzieje' 7:02 PiotrekD @Ciastkoo: Studiujesz filozofię :D Gratuluję mądrości (y) . Serio 7:02 Medeline Chciałyśmy was podpytywać i tegest. 7:02 Sandy97 Chcieliśmy zobaczyć, czy będziecie nowym userom mówić, że jesteśmy źli 7:03 Ciastkoo to obu Wam mają odebrać admina? 7:03 Medeline Nie, Sandy nie, tylko mi. Moje kotno. Sandy97 dołączył na czat. 7:03 PiotrekD Szczere, ale pogarsza sytuację Sandy 7:03 Sandy97 Moją? 7:04 Ciastkoo no tak, bo zrobiłaś coś złego 7:04 Sandy97 Ja po prostu nie wiem, jak mnie traktujecie 7:04 Medeline Nie karzcie Sandy - to moja wina. Przepraszam was. 7:04 Ciastkoo i to powód, by robić zakazane multi? ja też nie wiem jak Wy mnie traktujecie, a jakoś multi nie zrobiłem. 7:04 Iksnyz C'mors Wysyłam logi ; O 7:04 Medeline Nie wiedziałam, że multi jest zakazane, przysięgam. 7:05 Sandy97 Od kiedy multi są zakazane? 7:05 PiotrekD Od dawna 7:05 Sandy97 Ani ja 7:05 Medeline User:Draculaura Tolarei też ma multi. 7:05 Sandy97 Myślałam, że można 7:05 Medeline No właśnie. 7:05 Ciastkoo adminy mają, a nie wiedzą 7:05 Medeline Przysięgam - źle nie chciałyśmy. 7:05 Sandy97 @,Ciastkoo - moje przeprosiny były szczere 7:05 Medeline Ciastkoo, mogę ci dać admina teraz. 7:05 Ciastkoo a na co? 7:06 Iksnyz C'mors Admini powinni wiedzieć o podstawowym regulaminie wiki o_O 7:06 Sandy97 Nie przeszedł głosowania 7:06 Medeline Skoro ja odchodzę. 7:06 Sandy97 Nie! 7:06 Medeline Iksnyz, ale w regulaminie nic nie było. 7:06 PiotrekD Iksnyz dobrze prawi :D 7:06 Medeline Przysięgam. 7:06 PiotrekD To trzeba to do niego dodać 7:06 Sandy97 Przepraszam, nie wiedziałam, że nie wolno robić multi. 7:06 Medeline Ja takżę. 7:07 Sandy97 Właśnie 7:07 Medeline *także Ale skoro jest taka wasza wola. 7:07 Ciastkoo to się powinno wiedzieć oo' 7:07 Medeline Ale JA NIE WIEDZIAŁAM! 7:07 Ciastkoo no cóż... 7:07 Medeline MAM 13 lat! 7:07 Sandy97 Poza tym - po tym, co zobaczyłam w dyskusji Sovq - chciałam wiedzieć, czy nas obgadujecie z innymi 7:07 Ciastkoo ja tyle samo. 7:07 Medeline Ale ja NIE wiedziałam. 7:08 Iksnyz C'mors Wiek niczego nie tłumaczy 7:08 Sandy97 Co jest złego z multi? 7:08 Ciastkoo zapytaj google 7:08 Medeline My na prawdę źle nie chciałyśmy. :Tak przyznaję się. Anessqa to moje multikonto. Jednak, na prawdę, przysięgam, nie wiedziałam, że to karalne. Przysięgam. Może i to źle, ponieważ jestem administratorką. Ale nie widziałam tego administratorka pl.monsterhigh, DT też ma multikonto, w:c:pl.monsterhigh:User:Spectra Abbey. Nie wiedział, że to złe. Pozdrawiam, 17:24, cze 11, 2012 (UTC)] ::Od tych dramatów na Simspedii zaczyna mnie boleć głowa, heh. Kilka słów wyjaśnienia. Samo posiadanie kilku kont nie jest złamaniem regulaminu Wikii. Sam mam kilka kont (Sovbot - do wykonywania zautomatyzowanych edycji botem, Sovq1 - do logowania się z konta z domyślnymi ustawieniami aby zobaczyć jak wiki widzą nowi użytkownicy). Zabronione jest natomiast wykorzystywanie innych kont w głosowaniach, w celu ominięcia blokad czy innych zasad. Wikipedia ma dobrą stronę o zasadach dot. wielu kont. Na Wikii nie jest doprecyzowane kiedy dokładnie wiele kont jest zabronione, ale generalnie jeśli ktoś używa innego konta w złej wierze, może zostać ukarany. — Sovq 19:05, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Utworzenie konta multikonta przez Medeline spowodowało awanturę na Simspedii, ponieważ stworzyła się dyskusja, jaka osoba na Simspedii jest gorsza czy lepsza. Administracja miała na celu dowiedzenie się, co sądzą o niej użytkownicy, udawając osobę spoza ich grona oraz zgadzanie się z nią w dowolnych momentach, by stworzyć fikcyjne większe poparcie. Jeżeli użytkownik tworzy takowe konto, a następnie kłamie, że nie należy do niego; tworzy kłótnie; podlizuje się (jako pacynka) osobie, która ją stworzyła (administracja); tworzy zamęt, ponieważ rozpoczęła się krwawa dyskusja na temat, czy to rzeczywiście osoba posiada multikonto czy też nie. :::Dodatkowo cała administracja wiedziała o posiadaniu pacynki, ale mimo tego kłamała, że jednak jest to prawdziwa użytkowniczka. Gdy w końcu po presji jedna z administratorek Medeline przyznała się do posiadania pacynki, rozpoczęły się ze strony reszty administratorów bronienie tej osoby, a następnie argumentowanie to "niewiedzą" całej administracji, włącznie z założycielką pacynki. :::Głosowania co prawda nie było, ale minął dopiero jeden dzień - więc głosowanie na coś byłoby nie na miejscu. Tym bardziej, że nie ma obecnie żadnych ważnych głosowań, którymi administracja miałaby się martwić. :::Myślę, że jeżeli któryś z administratorów uważa, że zwykłe "przepraszam" miałoby rozwiązać wszelkie problemy i ich haniebne czyny (jak np. usuwanie danych Simspedii przez Sandy w okolicach dn. 25 maja) czy też afera z Exem, albo "nie wiedziałem/am" no to cóż, widzę dobre intencje, ale uważanie się za osobę idealną i tą jedyną na Simspedii jest tu raczej nie na miejscu, gdyż skoro każdemu z nas nerwy nie na wodzy, to nie admini do userów pretensje, tylko odwrotnie, bo przyjmując na plecy taki obowiązek, są dla userów dobrocią i pomocą, wzorem do naśladowania. Starajmy się trzymać swoje emocje, a nie robić wielki chaos pisząc "odchodzę", wracając za godzinę i kolejny raz to samo. Dzielenie Simspedii na obozy (Blog użytkownika:Sandy97/Chce mi się płakać, chce mi się krzyczeć - odejście Sandy ma miejsce po raz czwarty niej samej, bo wg Exe po raz szósty) lub też spiskowanie, a nawet wierzenie w to, że ktoś inny z użytkowników spiskuje raczej nie powinno w ogóle mieć miejsca, a skoro ma, no to... :::Cytuję Medeline: "Może to i źle, ponieważ jestem administratorką". Nie wnioskuję tu wcale o zabraniu uprawnień, absolutnie, jednakże ciągła kochające się trio administratorów, działających wspólnie dogadując się, przeciwko użytkownikom niektórym, to sprawa, na którą kilka rad jest, i albo upomnienie, albo jakieś zmiany, jak np. dodanie kogoś, kto będzie reprezentować w ich gronie tych "mniejszych" (userów). :::I piszę to ja, były admin Simspedii, któremu uprawnienia zdjęto na własną prośbę (bo patrząc na niekończący się statut Użytkownik:Eru Iluvatar) nie musiałem tego wcale robić. Pozdrawiam uprzejmie i jak najbardziej przepraszam za te ciągłe zawracanie głowy sprawami związanymi z Simspedią - skoro aż przychodzi to tu, to jednak jakiś niepokój jest, albo niemoc w poradzeniu sobie z tym samemu. [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 19:56, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) (A za ten post, zaraz ktoś zacznie grzmić piorunem, bo reprezentować swego zdania rzecz jasna nie mogę - bo wolność mowy jest tu odebrana, a każdy znak piśnięcia słowa oznacza wypowiedzenie wojny danym osobom). ::::To się robi już żenujące Ciastkoo. Nie chce nic na zło wiki – przysięgam. Co chwilę są tu jakieś dramaty – tak, to racja. Kłótnia o moje drugie konto była zupełnie niepotrzebna. Przepraszałam już, że ją wywołałam. Nie wiem, co mam jeszcze na to wszystko pisać. Ja bym po prostu proponowała, żeby niektórzy odpoczęli od czatu i po prostu edytowali. Przyznaję się, czasem zaczynam te kłótnie. Ale na prawdę zależy mi na tej wiki. Wykorzystuje moje uprawnienia głównie na rzecz szablonów. Zresztą nie zawracajmy już głowy Sovq. Staram się rozstrzygać te wszystkie spory na czacie ~ czyli tam gdzie się zaczynają. Nie da się jednak często widocznie. Ale chcę tylko powiedzieć, że bardzo zależy mi na tej wiki. Pozdrawiam, 20:41, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) Pytanie Witaj, chciałam się Ciebie o coś spytać. Widziałam na jakiejś wiki (chyba na Gothicpedii), link po najechaniu nie podkreśla się, tylko pojawia się "cień". Mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, jak takie coś zrobić tutaj? 07:49, cze 19, 2012 (UTC) Dziękuję ślicznie :) Użytkownicy Witaj, ostanio chcieliśmy rozpocząć współpracę z Electronic Arts. W tym celu musimy im przesłać nasze statystyki, dotyczące unikalnych użytkowników. Nie wiesz przypadkiem, którzy to są użytkownicy i gdzie można takie statystki znaleźć? 13:35, lip 3, 2012 (UTC) :Wielkie dzięki za pomoc, na pewno bardzo nam to pomoże :), naprawdę nam na tym zależy. :Na razie chyba nie będziemy Cię zamęczać, ale jakby co - damy znać :) : 17:50, lip 3, 2012 (UTC) Screen z statystyki z liczbą unikalnych użytkowników Witaj Sovq! Electronic Arts wysłało w związku z liczbą unikalnych użytkowników taką wiadomość "Bardzo dziękuję - choć powiem szczerze, że ta statystyka wydaje się dość wysoka - czy mogłabym otrzymać screen z tymi liczbami? Muszę przesłać stosowny raport do centrali, skoro strona jest tak duża - zbieramy informacje o największych polskich serwisach simowych." Udałoby ci się zrobić taki screen? Jak już Sandy pisała bardzo nam zależy nad współpracą z EA. Przepraszamy za problemy- KorneliaSmith 08:52, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Nowa przestrzeń Mamy prośbę. Mógłbyś utworzyć przestrzeń nazw Fanon? Wszyscy bylibyśmy bardzo wdzięczny. I jeszcze jedno: czy zamiast Dyskusja:fanon:nazwa dałoby się zmienić na Dyskusja fanonu: nazwa? Pozdrawiam i z góry dziękuję, 20:46, lip 6, 2012 (UTC) Podgląd obrazów Witaj ponownie, znowu Ci zawrócę głowę. Mam pytanie dotyczące podglądu zdjęć: na kilku wikiach (anglojęzycznych) widziałam inny podgląd grafik (po kliknięciu), a także inaczej wyglądający czat i sekcję "Powiązane filmy". Odpowiada za to wspólna strona, czy też trzeba wszystko gdzieś "zmienić"? (Przykładowa wiki: http://disney.wikia.com). Pozdrawiam, 18:09, lip 13, 2012 (UTC) Usunięcie mojego konta Witaj Sovq ! Czy mógłbyś usunąć moje konto ? Jestem świadoma tej decyzji. Proszę, usuń moje konto, lub jeśli nie możesz nakieruj mnie tam, gdzie mogłabym je usunąć. Pozdrawiam, 12:13, lip 18, 2012 (UTC) :Dziękuję, ale już sama wcześniej znalazłam. Pozdrawiam, 15:22, lip 18, 2012 (UTC) Liczba edycji Witam, piszę do Ciebie w konkretnej sprawie. Mianowicie, na moim profilu wyświetla się nieprawidłowa liczba edycji (różnica wynosi około 200). W liczniku jest dobrze, tylko na profilu wystąpił błąd. Podobna sytuacja ma miejsce u tego użytkownika. Mógłbyś pomóc, albo chociaż wyjaśnić o co chodzi? Ok, dzięki za zainteresowanie się tą sprawą :) Kolor tekstu w Monobooku Witaj, piszę do Ciebie w sprawie innej Wiki, Alice Wiki. Czy da się zmienić kolor tekstu dla skórki Monobook ? I czy można zmienić też kolor linków ? Jeśli tak, to jak ? I jak zmienić tam pasek z nawigacją Wiki, tak, żeby wyglądał podobnie jak tutaj (tylko oczywiście z innymi kolorami) w skórce Wikia/Oasis ? Z góry dziękuję za pomoc i pozdrawiam, 21:14, lip 19, 2012 (UTC) Dziękuję za pomoc ! :) Mam jeszcze jedno, a właściwie kilka pytań. Jak zmodyfikować spis treści w skórce Wikia/Oasis ? I jak zmodyfikować go w skórce Monobook ? Wygląda on tak. I jak zmienić tą ramkę wokół obrazków ? Chodzi o tą. I jak zmodyfikować pasek z kategoriami i stopkę, tak, aby wyglądała tak jak pasek z narzędziami (wszystko w Monobooku) ? I ostatnie pytanie, jak usunąć ten pasek za zakładkami edytuj, historia, dyskusja itd. w Monobooku ? Chodzi mi o ten. Przepraszam, że zawracam Ci tym głowę. Pozdrawiam, 11:28, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Dobrze, dziękuję za pomoc. Pozdrawiam, 15:20, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Fanon - komentarze Witaj, mamy pewien problem. Chcemy włączyć możliwość dodawania komentarzy w przestrzeni Fanon. Sandy niedawno pisała w sprawie utworzenia tej przestrzeni nazw. Mógłbyś pomóc we włączeniu komentarzy? Z góry dziękujemy, i Wielkie dzięki, wszystko działa tak jak trzeba. Dostosowywanie obrazka Witaj. Niedawno postanowiłam przejść ze skórki Wikia na skórkę MonoBook. Zmieniłam zdjęcie Thanatora w moim profilu, i tu się pojawia problem: obrazek poprawnie wyglądający w jednej skórce źle wygląda w drugiej. Czy nie da się jakoś ustawić obrazka, aby się dostosowywał do skórki? Pozdrawiam, 14:03, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) :No cóż, w sumie to po części spodziewałam się takiej odpowiedzi. Chciałabym jeszcze przez czystą ciekawość spytać, czy planowane jest ustawienie skórki Wikia, aby była w stanie dostosować się do rozdzielczości (tak jak robi to MonoBook). Pozdrawiam, 17:59, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) Lista w opisie zmian Witaj, widziałam na kilku Wikiach listę z opisem zmian. Mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, która to strona MediaWiki i jak ją uaktywnić? Pozdrawiam, 19:57, sie 13, 2012 (UTC) :Taka lista występuje na przykład na Wiki Spore: pl.spore.wikia.com. Widać ją pod polem tekstowego opisu zmian. Pozdrawiam, 08:21, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) Więcej elementów w menu nawigacji Witam ponownie i dziękuję za pomoc :) Mam takie krótkie pytanie: co mam zrobić, aby w nawigacji mogło być sześć (a nie pięć) kategorii, tak jak jest na The Sims Wiki? Pozdrawiam, 23:48, sie 15, 2012 (UTC) Dziwny błąd Witaj, mam dość dziwny błąd. Ostatnio w komentarzach na blogach, przy tym polu tekstowym, zamiast normalnego awatara i nicku widzę informacje, jakobym była użytkownikiem niezalogowanym (normalnie jakbym była IPkiem). Jest to poniekąd przeszkadzające, tymbardziej, że w prawym, górnym rogu mam swój normalny nick i awatar, a także komentarz po wysłaniu jest oznaczony jako mój. Pozdrawiam, 19:09, sie 24, 2012 (UTC)